


烂俗故事

by goudanpao



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goudanpao/pseuds/goudanpao
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou





	烂俗故事

烂俗故事  
（Plot what plot？？）

小十郎沉迷于他的小朋友。  
除了极少数特殊的人，其他人都几乎无法理解这两个人为何才见面没多久便如胶似漆，不过对于那些“特殊”的人而言，他们都知道这两个人已经守望了五百年。  
当然，这和当前的状况关系不大。  
在一般人眼里，这两个人实在不搭调。小十郎是个年轻有为的研究员，而他的挚友政宗才刚刚走出国中大门，开始疯疯癫癫、无忧无虑的大学生活。  
小十郎每天忙着在研究所和公寓之间穿梭，政宗则几乎一整天都和狐朋狗友们泡在一起，他们几乎只有周六日才会见面，一同在小十郎的公寓里度过周末。  
政宗每到周五的中午便满面春风地跑到小十郎的公寓里，不过，他们的周六日生活似乎与过去毫无区别，坐在一起看书、读报、品茶，或是一道骑车去登山。几乎算得上是无聊了。  
他们充分享受着和平——以及普通。佐助（毫无疑问，他是那些“特殊”之一）几乎有些惊讶，政宗这个动不动就喊打喊杀的中世纪暴走族这么快就适应了一般人的生活。  
政宗同样依恋着小十郎，但两人从不承认对方是恋人。这是一条双方无法跨越的线。  
他们从未做越界的事情。他们始终像兄弟俩，一起吃吃喝喝，玩玩闹闹。他们是朋友，和那时候一样。  
“政宗大人，我再拿两瓶水就下来。”小十郎从阳台上冲正在检查摩托车的政宗招呼。  
“知道了。话说回来，不是说了叫政宗，不要再叫大人了吗？”还残留着几分少年的稚嫩的青年头也不抬，只大声地回应了一句，用脚尖轻轻踢踢那辆杜卡迪的轮胎。  
几分钟后，小十郎胳膊下面夹着一个大包下来了，嘴里还叼着一支轻便的小手电。政宗看他这样忍不住苦笑了一下。  
“小十郎，我们只是去露营一个晚上，不是去环球探险。”  
“有准备总是好的，而且我觉得每次和政宗大——政宗你出去，总会出问题。”  
“你什么意思？”青年翻了个白眼，但并没有生气，只用膝盖踢了男人的屁股，“出发吧，在中午之前到营地，把帐篷扎好。”  
两人各自骑上摩托车，把露营的东西大包小包地捆在车座上，随后便朝着六十里越前进。  
六十里越古时候有猎户的棚屋和小村，如今早已被开发成了旅游露营地，不过此地在偏远的东北，加之除了大片的雪松和扁柏，几乎没有什么特别的景色，几乎没人愿意到六十里越这种地方来露营。更重要的是，这里有熊。除了cult片爱好者，恐怕也没人愿意来这里。但对政宗和小十郎而言，这里却是再特别不过的风景。  
他们到了林中的空地便开始动手扎帐篷、搭灶台，用煤气炉煮便利食品做午饭。他们以前也在这里野营，只不过那时候政宗仍然在昏迷中，也不曾品尝到伊達军的鲤鱼汤和拌蔬菜。  
这都是过去很久的事情了，时间长到政宗甚至不记得那时究竟发生了什么，全靠小十郎一件件讲给他听，而这个漫长的故事一讲就讲到了天色开始变得昏暗。  
“这地方天黑的真快。”政宗轻声说。  
“希望晚上不会有熊。”  
“三毛别羆可不是奥州笔头的对手。”青年笑起来，但兴许是因为多少还是有些害怕野兽，他拿起手电筒，往周边照了一圈。好在这里确实安静，周边有虫鸣，有流水，但是没有野兽的气息。  
小十郎本想说“你看，带手电筒有用吧”，想来想去，还是没说出口。他们又聊了几句，便各自沉默。政宗抬头看着星星，小十郎偷偷盯着他。他记得那时候从六十里越返回奥州的途中，政宗紧闭着眼睛，趴在马背上，不知道让他有多担心。  
政宗转过脸来看着小十郎，他眼中闪着一种异常的光芒。那光芒与雪松顶的月光一样，幽暗、炙热。现在的他双眼俱在，小十郎几乎都有些不习惯他不需要有人站在右边替他补充死角了。政宗凑近正出神的小十郎，轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
这实在不算朋友的举动。  
小十郎觉得自己的心脏有那么一瞬间停跳了。他不知道此刻自己是想要严词拒绝多一些还是想要抱住政宗把这个吻继续下去多一些。研究员彻底傻了，慌忙把脸转向旁边，等他再转过来的时候，差点没有心梗当场死亡。  
政宗把上身的运动短袖脱了。他豹一样瘦而结实的身体就这么赤裸着展现在小十郎面前。年轻人站起身，走到小十郎面前，几乎就站在他双腿中间。年轻的研究员已经乱了套，他来不及反应，政宗已经揪着他的领子把他拎起来扔在地上了。  
“政宗大人——”他不知道该说什么，只好喊了对方的名字。政宗一脚把折叠凳踢开，直接趴到小十郎身上。他的呼吸炙热而急促，小十郎感觉他的手在发抖。  
话虽如此，政宗的动作并没有慢下来，他粗暴地拉扯着男人的衣服，很快就把他的衬衫也给脱了下来。小十郎这才回过神来，慌忙抓住政宗的两只手。不过，如今的小十郎成天泡在实验室里，比起每天游泳打球的政宗，他不像战国时候那般能轻易地制服政宗。  
但政宗停住了。  
他对小十郎的敬重足够让他立刻恢复理智。他有些尴尬地跪在地上，局促地任由小十郎抓着他的双手，等待对方的下一步动作。  
政宗很害怕小十郎拒绝，他觉得自己现在糟糕透了。小十郎慢悠悠地拉着他的手，让他俯下身来。政宗在微弱的灯光中看着小十郎模糊的表情。他不确定那是什么，但至少那应当不是厌恶或者抗拒。  
他的手掌接触到了小十郎温热的皮肤。他小心翼翼地抚摸着对方，小十郎轻哼了一声，似乎是在鼓励对方继续。年轻人放下心来，他亲吻着小十郎的脖颈，一路吻到胸口，轻轻啃咬，身下的男人很快有了反应，他的躯体不安地躁动起来，一只手抚摸政宗柔软的头发。  
“政宗大人……小十郎——小十郎一直恋慕您。”  
“——！”政宗停住了。他那双稍有些薄却很优雅的唇颤抖着。金棕色的猫一般的眼睛盯着小十郎，充满喜悦和惊诧。他时常努力让自己表现得像一个二十岁的青年，但毕竟之前已有七十年的人生，他始终比其他同龄人表现得老成。可是此刻，他眼中的光彩却如同一个收获心爱的礼物的少年。  
政宗微笑着俯身吻上挚友的唇。小十郎有些粗暴地抓住他的头发，摁着他的脑袋好让两人吻得更深一些。政宗觉得自己快要着火了。他急躁地抚摸着小十郎的上身，指尖因为紧张变得冰凉，小十郎感觉着冰凉的指尖一路滑到他的胯。政宗解开他的裤带，然后扯掉了他的登山服裤子和内裤。  
双腿触碰到冰凉的草叶，小十郎下意识地想遮住腿间，但政宗已经先一步抓住了他想要的东西。他轻轻吻了一下小十郎的性器。那东西已经硬得像石头一样了。  
“Wow……”政宗轻轻笑了一声。他毫不犹豫地含住它，轻轻吸吮，右手稍稍用力上下套弄，左手在小十郎腿间来回抚摩。他每一个细微的动作，小十郎都会大声地抽气。政宗仿佛是在品尝什么美味的东西，舌头灵巧地在露出来的顶部舔舐。  
“政宗大人——真是很聪明，不管什么都学得很快……”  
政宗含糊地“嗯”了一声，小十郎知道他在嗤笑。男人怜爱地用指头梳着政宗的头发，顺势把他的脑袋向下摁，好让自己的性器往政宗的口腔中更深处。  
他实在是没有想象过和政宗做是什么感觉。这是他敬爱的主君，是他唯一的归宿。他和女人、男人都有过经验，虽然在那瞬间都充满激情，但似乎事后都没有多少值得回味的东西。但和政宗，这种接触不仅仅是激情。他觉得自己心中积蓄已久的感情在喷发，几乎要将他们二人都淹没。这份沉重的、难以压抑的感情以生理的形式释放了出来。政宗的胸口满是他的体液。  
“政宗大人，对不起——”  
“有什么好道歉的？”  
“因、因为……”  
“录像里不都是这样的吗？”  
“政宗大人，我有必要查一查您的朋友们的身份。”  
青年笑出声来。小十郎觉得那是他见过最可爱的笑容。  
政宗用已经不再握刀的修长的手指蘸着那些液体，轻轻试探着小十郎腿间的入口。小十郎有些吃惊，他确实还没有这方面的经验。老实说，他更希望把自己胀痛的东西刺入政宗的身体。不过，原则上他总是选择服从政宗。  
“我不全是看录像学的。”  
“……？”  
“唔……我之前也做过，和——”  
“您是要和我讲您的情史好让我难堪呢，还是现在就和我做呢？”  
政宗又笑起来，他解开牛仔裤，把那些黏稠的东西涂在自己的性器上，轻轻在小十郎的后庭试探，一点点推进去，直到整个没入。他有些紧张，整个后背都绷了起来，试图抽动的时候，他发现自己被小十郎内壁的肌肉紧紧困住了。  
“小十郎……你、你可以放松一些吗？”政宗脑袋上有些出汗。  
“抱歉、实在太舒服了，一下意识就——”他深吸一口气，强压住肌肉想要排斥异物的冲动，全身放松了一些，政宗抓住时机，往前顶腰。  
“啊——！！”小十郎喊出声来。政宗心满意足地不停地摆动腰部，享受着小十郎炙热的恋慕。  
“政宗大人……政宗大人……”  
“小十郎……”他俯下身，把小十郎的双腿抱在腋下，再次充满爱意地亲吻对方。他们的吻也一样地充满技巧和博弈，小十郎甚至感觉到自己有意识地舔舐着对方两颗尖锐的、笑起来显得十分顽皮的虎牙。  
政宗的动作愈加快，肉体碰撞的声音逐渐没了节奏，他身子压得更低，小十郎的性器紧紧夹在两人腹间，双重的刺激之下，小十郎在一次冲击之时浑身颤抖着达到了高潮。  
政宗翻身躺在小十郎身边，大口地喘气，他脸上依旧带着那种轻快而满足的笑容，活像个玩开心了的孩子。他抱着小十郎的脖子，躺在小十郎怀里，轻轻抚摩对方的脸颊。  
“小十郎，我们永远不会分开了，对吗？”  
“我们不会分开了。”  
“你不会再丢下我一个人二十年了，对吧？”  
“政宗大人，小十郎没法控制自己的寿命。”小十郎说完就有些后悔了，政宗轻轻叹了口气。  
“是的，但是……但是我希望我们能改变结局。”  
“……我们会的。”小十郎轻吻他的耳朵，然后抓着政宗的肩膀让他面朝下躺着。政宗的后背和那时一样，没有一丝伤痕。只不过这一次不是因为有他的守护，仅仅是因为他们现在是普普通通的、活在柴米油盐的烦恼中的人。小十郎顿时有些嫉妒。他甚至不知道自己在嫉妒什么。  
他轻吻着年轻人大汗淋漓、粘着草叶的后背，政宗身上有一种青苔和柚子的清香，这是小十郎送给他的香水的味道。男人抚摸着他的后背、对于男人而言稍有些纤细的腰，然后剥掉他只褪了一半的牛仔裤。  
“政宗大人……您没有穿内裤吗？”  
“因为没必要穿吧？反正都要脱掉，洗起来很麻烦。”  
“政宗大人……您是一开始就打算这么做么……”  
小十郎实在拿他这位总是异想天开、令人出乎意料的年轻主君——现在是朋友——没办法。  
政宗笑得肩膀都颤抖起来，他主动分开腿，稍稍抬起胯，无声地对小十郎发出邀请。小十郎一伸手从旅行包里掏出硅油，涂在手指上，一手温柔地抚摩他的腰胯，另一只手的手指揉弄抚慰着年轻人几乎未曾有人触碰的入口。身下的小野兽难耐地扭动肢体，小十郎知道这是什么意思，但他不想让一切太快。  
“政宗大人，所谓兵不厌诈——”他的手指刺了进去，贪婪地用指腹重重地摩擦内壁光滑滚烫的肌肉和黏膜，“看来小十郎对您的教育还不到位。”  
“小十郎你这个——唔！”  
小十郎的一只手绕到了政宗身前，一寸一寸抚摩他的肌理，他的吻温柔地落在政宗的脖颈上。  
政宗用手撑着地面，年轻而充满生命力的肉体在抚慰之下颤抖，他大张着嘴喘息，又把双腿分开了一些，小十郎干脆把他抱起来，让他坐在自己的怀里。他低头看着小十郎，亲昵地看着对方的双眼。  
“小十郎。你说你恋慕我，对吗？”  
“没错。”  
“我也一样恋慕你。那么，我们是什么关系？”  
“政宗大人……”  
“我们是什么？朋友？恋人？”  
“这不重要。”小十郎一反常态地用坚定而不容反驳的语气回答，“就算您说我们连朋友都不是，我们也不会分开了。”  
“说得好！”他笑起来，双目在黑暗中熠熠生辉。政宗抓住小十郎的性器，对准自己的入口，慢慢扭着腰好让它滑进身体。硬的像石头一样的东西狠狠摩擦着政宗柔软的内壁，他现在只想尽快与小十郎合二为一。  
小十郎显然不打算让政宗主导节奏，他抓住青年的腰，一口气捅了进去，然后俯身就把政宗压在身下。政宗几乎是立马就高潮了，他的腿缠上了小十郎的腰，小十郎压住他的手，一把抓过皮带把两只手腕绑在一起。  
“喂……”  
“政宗大人总是有一堆的鬼主意。以防万一，得让您老实一点。”  
“什么？！”  
“希望您能满意。”小十郎抓起他的腿，吻着他双腿内侧磨得发红的白皙皮肤，片刻准备之后，他立刻展开了猛烈的攻势。政宗惊叫了起来，他把头向后仰，头发散开在夏夜繁茂的草丛中，随着小十郎的动作摆动。肌肉相互拍打的声音在一片寂静中显得异常响亮。  
小十郎现在反而莫名地想起三毛别羆。他现在正如那头凶恶的专食妇女的灰熊，疯狂地蹂躏、撕扯他的猎物柔软的躯体。只不过他的猎物是一只长着尖牙和利爪的小猎豹。小十郎娴熟而残暴地把自己凶恶的武器刺进政宗的后孔，青年的臀被拍打得通红，他的声音变得嘶哑，结合的部位黏腻不堪，肌肉酸痛而充满灼烧般的感觉，这种无比强烈的感觉刺激着他的感官，对方的攻击每一次都精准地击中他致命的弱点，他觉得自己要疯了。  
政宗高喊着迎来第二次高潮。他放弃了思考，仿佛他的生命完全依赖于小十郎的蹂躏和折磨。他不知道他们这样过了多久，也不知道小十郎与他亲吻和交合了多少次，他更不知道自己是什么时候失去意识的。  
小十郎用衣服裹住政宗的身体，把他抱起来带进帐篷。  
他们身体依偎在一起陷入沉眠，神奇的是，两个人都做了个三毛别羆与年轻的豹打斗的梦。  
“真是个烂俗的故事。”政宗在梦里也这么想着。


End file.
